Pretty Cures
, is the main term used in the series, and is also the title term in every single series. In every series, there is a legend about legendary warriors who will help the world in need and stop an invasion of darkness. Based on these legends, there are usually small fluffy creatures from the world in need that go and look for chosen girls. Although one member of Pretty Cure is called the same as the group in Japanese , this wiki has decided to use the term "Cure" and "Cures" unless talking about the whole group. Although the original concept of Pretty Cure was of two Cures who could not transform or use any attacks without being together, this concept faded, as it has now been groups of five Cures, and lately a group of four. =Futari wa Pretty Cure= Futari wa Pretty Cure is the first season, and thus holds the original idea of Pretty Cure. The girls are Cure Black and Cure White, but in order to transform, they have to be together with their Card Communes and Queen Cards. In order to perform their finishing attacks, they need to be together and hold hands, as well as have an understanding for each other. When their relationship is unbalanced, their fighting style slips off, and they are also unable to do their attacks. Although this give them a weakness, it should be noted that whenever their minds are in harmony and their friendship is great, their power gets stronger. In the sequel, Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, another girl with unnatural powers aids them, though she is not a Cure, with the name of Shiny Luminous when transformed and Hikari Kujo when not. * - The apparent leader of the duo, and the strongest of them. Her real identity is Misumi Nagisa. * - Though not the strongest, she is faster and more agile than Cure Black, and uses strategy to win. Her real identity is Yukishiro Honoka. Transformation speech Japanese Nagisa & Honoka: ? Cure Black: 光の使者、キュアブラック！ Cure White: 光の使者、キュアホワイト！ Both: (ふたりはプリキュア！ Cure White: ? Cure Black: ? Romanization Nagisa & Honoka: Duaru Oorora Veibu! Cure Black: Hikari no Shisha, Kyua Burakku! Cure White: Hikari no Shisha, Kyua Howaito! Both: Futari wa Purikyua! Cure White: ? Cure Black: ? Transliteration Nagisa & Honoka: "Dual Aurora Wave!" Cure Black: "Emissary of Light, Cure Black!" Cure White: "Emissary of Light, Cure White!" Both: "We are Pretty Cure!" Cure White: "Servant of the Dark Powers..." Cure Black: "...Return to the darkness from which you came!" YTV dub Nagisa & Honoka: "Dual Aurora Wave!" Cure Black: "Emissary of Light, I am Cure Black!" Cure White: "Emissary of Light, I am Cure White!" Both: "Together we are Pretty Cure!" Cure White: "Evil Spirits of Darkness..." Cure Black: "...Return to the abyss where you belong!" =Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star= The next series follows the concept of the previous series, though now having done some changes. In this, the creatures from the other world is spirits, and Pretty Cure get now the powers of the spirits. Like the previous series, the girls have to be together in order to transform and do the attacks. Unlike the previous Pretty Cure, these girls use the power of the spirits to fight, thus being able to create shields and fly in the air, and their attack concentrates slightly more on purifying the possessed beings rather than strike them down. However, as the story goes on, the girls acquire new Cure forms, and thus can choose between two different transformations. At the end of the series, Pretty Cure is of four Cures, but it is highly likely that the two others did not remain as Cures, as the second forms have been used in spin-off movies. * and - Blessed by the power of the earth (Cure Bloom) and the power of the moon (Cure Bright), her real identity is Hyuuga Saki. * and - Blessed by the power of the sky (Cure Egret) and the power of the wind (Cure Windy), her real identity is Mishou Mai. * - Blessed by the power of the moon, she takes over the Cure Bright form at the end of the final battle, but it is highly thought that she did not keep it. Unlike the main characters, she does not have any transformation phase. Her real identity is Kiriyu Michiru. * - Blessed by the power of the wind, she takes over the Cure Windy form at the end of the final battle, but it is highly thought that she did not keep it. Unlike the main characters, she does not have any transformation phase. Her real identity is Kiriyu Kaoru. Transformation speech Japanese Saki & Mai: ? Saki: ? Mai: ? Cure Bloom: ? Cure Egret: ? Both: ? Cure Egret: ? Cure Bloom: ? Saki & Mai: ? Saki: ? Mai: ? Cure Bright: ? Cure Windy: ? Both: ? Cure Windy: ? Cure Bright: ? Romanization Saki & Mai: Duaru Supirituaru Powaa! Saki: ? Mai: ? Cure Bloom: Kagayaku kin no hana, Kyua Buruumu! Cure Egret: Kirameku gin no tsubasa, Kyua Iiguretto! Both: Futari wa Purikyua! Cure Egret: ? Cure Bloom: ? Saki & Mai: Duaru Supirituaru Powaa! Saki: ? Mai: ? Cure Bright: Tenkuu ni michiru tsuki, Kyua Buraito! Cure Windy: Daichi ni kaoru kaze, Kyua Uindi! Both: Futari wa Purikyua! Cure Windy: ? Cure Bright: ? Transliteration Saki & Mai: "Dual Spiritual Power!" Saki: "Open a flower in the earth!" Mai: "Flap your wings in the sky!" Cure Bloom: "The shining golden flower, Cure Bloom!" Cure Egret: "The radiant silver wing, Cure Egret!" Both: "We are pretty Cure!" Cure Egret: "Those who desecrate the Holy Fountains..." Cure Bloom: "...Stop your cruel behavior!" Saki & Mai: "Dual Spiritual Power!" Saki: "Follow the future!" Mai: "Carry the courage!" Cure Bright: "The shining crescent moon, Cure Bright!" Cure Windy: "The refreshing cool wind, Cure Windy!" Both: "We are pretty Cure!" Cure Windy: "Those who desecrate the Holy Fountains..." Cure Bright: "...Stop your cruel behavior!" =Yes! Pretty Cure 5= Yes! Pretty Cure 5 together with its sequel, Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, is the first series to break off from the duo-Pretty Cure tradition, having five Cures in Pretty Cure. Unlike the previous series, they do not need to be together to transform, transforms with a watch rather than a phone (though this is changed in the sequel), uses a butterfly-shaped bow rather than a bow, and each Cure controls an element each. Because of the number of Cures, the role of the leader is more obvious. In its sequel, one of the mascots gets the power to transform into an unnatural girl, as well; Milky Rose when transformed, Mimino Kurumi when human and Milk when in her real form. * - The Cure of Hope. With the power of crystals, she is the leader of the group, and is also the partner and counterpart of Cure Rouge. Her real identity is Yumehara Nozomi. * - The Cure of Passion. With the power of fire, she is Cure Dream's partner and counterpart. Her real identity is Natsuki Rin. * - The Cure of Effervescent. With the power of light, she has no partner nor counterpart. Her real identity is Kasugano Urara. * - The Cure of Tranquility. With the power of earth, she is the partner and counterpart of Cure Aqua. Her real identity is Akimoto Komachi. * - The Cure of Intelligence. With the power of water, she is the partner and counterpart of Cure Mint, and the last Cure to join. Her real identity is Minazuki Karen. Transformation speech Japanese All: ? Cure Dream: 大いなる希望の力、キュアドリーム！ Cure Rouge: 情熱の赤い炎、キュアルージュ！ Cure Lemonade: はじけるレモンの香り、キュアレモネード! Cure Mint: 安らぎの緑の大地、キュアミント！ Cure Aqua: 知性の青き泉、キュアアクア！ Cure Dream: ? Cure Rouge & Cure Lemonade & Cure Mint & Cure Aqua: ? All: ? All: Yes！プリキュア5！ Romanization All: Purikyua Metamorufoose! Cure Dream: Ooinaru kibou no chikara, Kyua Doriimu! Cure Rouge: Jounetsu no akai honou, Kyua Ruuju! Cure Lemonade: Hajikeru remon no kaori, Kyua Remoneedo! Cure Mint: Yasuragi no midori no daichi, Kyua Minto! Cure Aqua: Chisei no aoki izumi, Kyua Akua! Cure Dream: ? Cure Rouge & Cure Lemonade & Cure Mint & Cure Aqua: ? All: ? All: Iesu! Purikyua Faibu! Transliteration All: "Pretty Cure Metamorphose!" Cure Dream: "The great power of hope, Cure Dream!" Cure Rouge: "The red flame of passion, Cure Rouge!" Cure Lemonade: "The fragrance of bursting lemon, Cure Lemonade!" Cure Mint: "The green earth of tranquility, Cure Mint!" Cure Aqua: "The blue spring of intelligence, Cure Aqua!" Cure Dream: "With the Power of Hope..." Cure Rouge & Cure Lemonade & Cure Mint & Cure Aqua: "...And the Light of the Future..." All: "...Our five beautiful hearts will soar!" All: "Yes! Pretty Cure 5!" =Fresh Pretty Cure!= In the latest series, Pretty Cure has changed from the normal, and have also broken some of the "traditions" of Pretty Cure. For example, they do not have a bow, but rather a small clover on their left chest. They are also older than previous Pretty Cures, and use mainly the power of purification when fighting, rather than fighting combat. They are all named after fruits. Though the season focused on the three first Cures, it is eventually revealed that there is a forth Cure somewhere, and this forth Cure is presented half-through the series. * - The leader of Pretty Cure, whose pink heart is the symbol of love. Her real identity is Momozono Love. * - The second of Pretty Cure, whose blue heart is the symbol of hope. Her real identity is Aono Miki. * - The third Cure to join, whose yellow heart is the symbol of prayers. Her real identity is Yamabuki Inori. * - The very last Cure to join, whose scarlet heart is the symbol of happiness. Her real identity is Higashi Setsuna. Transformation speech Japanese All: チェンジ、プリキュア！ビートアップ！ Cure Peach: ピンクのハートは愛ある印。もぎたてフレッシュ、キュアピーチ！ Cure Berry: ブルーのハートは希望の印。つみたてフレッシュ、キュアベリー！ Cure Pine: イェローのハートは祈りの印。とれたてフレッシュ、キュアパイン！ Cure Passion: 真っ赤なハートは幸せの証。うれたてフレッシュ、キュアパッション！ Cure Peach: Let's··· All: ···プリキュア！ Romanization All: Chenji, Purikyua! Biito Appu! Cure Peach: Pinku no Haato wa Ai aru Shirushi. Mogitate Furesshu, Kyua Piichi! Cure Berry: Buruu no Haato wa Kibou no Shirushi. Tsumitate Furesshu, Kyua Berii! Cure Pine: Ieroo no Haato wa Inori no Shirushi. Toretate Furesshu, Kyua Pain! Cure Passion: Maaka na Haato wa Shiawase no Akashi. Uretate Fureshu, Kyua Passhon! Cure Peach: Rettsu... All: ...Purikyua! Transliteration All: "Change Pretty Cure! Beat up!" Cure Peach: "The pink heart is the symbol of love. Freshly-picked Fresh, Cure Peach!" Cure Berry: "The blue heart is the symbol of hope. Freshly-gathered Fresh, Cure Berry!" Cure Pine: "The yellow heart is the symbol of prayers. Freshly-harvested Fresh, Cure Pine!" Cure Passion: "The scarlet heart is she proof of happiness. Freshly-ripened Fresh, Cure Passion!" Cure Peach: "Let's..." All: "...Pretty Cure!" Category:Cures